Pantheon/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Rakkor Village, Mount Targon |residence = Rakkor Village, Mount Targon |occupation = Rakkor Warrior |faction = Mount Targon (The Rakkor Tribe) |allies = |friends = Leona |rivals = |related = }} Lore Far above the clouds on Mount Targon resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Rakkor who still revere combat and war as ultimate artforms. They remember the Runewars of Runeterra and know that the League of Legends can only repress the rising tides of violence for so long. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Rakkor warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence - and it comes as no surprise that they have found their way to the League of Legends in the hands of Pantheon. This stone-faced warrior is a paragon of his people, his very existence is an anthem of exultation to the art of combat. Pantheon found it insulting that the people of Valoran would install an organization to replace war, complete with so-called champions, without including the Rakkor. Gathering the blessings of his tribe and armed with the relics of his ancestors, he has descended on the League to show the world a true warrior. He cares not who he fights, and cares nothing for the pageantry or prestige of a League champion, but lives only for the austere glory of battle. As long as Pantheon breathes, he thirsts for another foe to vanquish. ', standing amidst the pieces of a brutalized Noxian battalion.}} Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * Development '' was designed by Shurelia. Pantheon.jpg|Pantheon concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Pantheon concept 1.jpg|Pantheon concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Pantheon concept 2.jpg|Pantheon concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Pantheon OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Pantheon splash art Pantheon MyrmidonSkin old.jpg|1st Myrmidon Pantheon splash art Pantheon RuthlessSkin old.jpg|1st Ruthless Pantheon splash art Pantheon FullMetalSkin old.jpg|1st Full Metal Pantheon splash art Pantheon Full Metal concept.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon concept art (by Riot Artist Mike Butcher) Pantheon Render old.png|Old Pantheon model Pantheon_Dragonslayer_concept_1.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Pantheon_Dragonslayer_concept_2.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Pantheon Season 5 concept.jpg|Pantheon Season 5 concept art (by Riot Artist Suke Su) Champion Sneak Peek By Pendragon Champion Sneak Peak: Pantheon :Since joined the League of Legends, there has been a decided dearth of champions with extremely large shields. Luckily, Pantheon is coming to help prevent this extremely important demographic from becoming marginalized. Rise of Dragonslayers They arrived at sundown. Five of them. The attack was methodical, brutal. The keep’s defenses were useless. For an hour, the sky rained fire. There aren’t enough survivors to tally our losses.Before we fled, I examined a section of the south wall, liquefied by the dragon’s breath. No stone could have withstood that heat. Could anything? I had never witnessed a dragon before today. Now, I see nothing else. The dragons didn’t want the city. They wanted us. We fled through the melted stonework, but an old one hunted us. When all seemed lost, two extraordinary men came to our defense. Their valor bought us time to escape, but even they could not leave unscathed. If men like these cannot defeat these beasts, we are truly lost. The dragon tracked us down. This time, the heroes were prepared. One distracted the beast while the other waited high above. From a cliff’s edge, he dove upon the creature. His spear was true. We studied the thing hoping to find a weakness. Instead, we took its strength. The scales are more resilient than any material I have ever known. They remain cool even when put directly to the flame. With its hide, I will armor our heroes. We may now stand a chance, but to wage a war, we will need more scales. And those with the courage to wear them. Previous Lore Hide= |-|Old lore= Prior to V1.0.0.121, lore was changed to accommodate the addition of . Far above the clouds on Mount Gargantuan resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Stanpar who still revere combat and war as ultimate artforms. They remember the Runewars of Runeterra and know that the League of Legends can only repress the rising tides of violence for so long. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Stanpar warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence - and it comes as no surprise that they have found their way to the League of Legends in the hands of Pantheon. This stone-faced warrior is a paragon of his people, his very existence an anthem of exultation to the art of combat. Pantheon found it insulting that the people of Valoran would install an organization to replace war, complete with so-called champions, without including the Stanpar. Gathering the blessings of his tribe and armed with the relics of his ancestors, he has descended on the League to show the world a true warrior. He cares not who he fights, and cares nothing for the pageantry or prestige of a League champion, but lives only for the austere glory of battle. As long as Pantheon breathes, he thirsts for another foe to vanquish. "I was hoping they had more reinforcements." -- Pantheon, standing amidst the pieces of a brutalized Noxian battalion. Patch History ** Now issues an "On My Way" ping after fully committing to casting Grand Skyfall. V4.21: *Base attack speed reduced to from *Pantheon's attack frame animation speed has been increased by +26% (this basically means he completes attacks faster but doesn't attack faster overall.) V4.19: * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly spamming a basic ability at the very end of Grand Skyfall's channel sometimes caused that ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. V4.15: * (Crystal Scar only) ** Fixed a bug where was not blocking shots from Dominion towers. * ** Fixed a bug where the landing circle indicator for sometimes showed as green (blue in colorblind mode) for his enemies instead of red. V4.10: * ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Pantheon could use Summoner Spells before landing. * ** Tooltip now shows "double damage to champion", instead of "half damage to minions and monsters" and the numbers have been swapped accordingly. *** No functional change. V4.9: * ** Pantheon now 'pops' projectiles that are in flight toward him as he leaps off the screen. ** Bugfix: Pantheon is now untargetable from the moment he leaves the ground to the moment he lands. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Will now block the next attack from a tower, champion, large monster or large minion attacks, instead of any attack that deal above a certain value of damage. V4.2: Undocumented * New movement animations. V3.15: * ** Can now be cast on enemy minions and jungle monsters. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 355 from 330. V1.0.0.145: * ** Jump speed slightly increased. ** Now places Pantheon slightly in front of the target instead of directly on top of the enemy. V1.0.0.131: * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 70. * ** Mana cost reduced to 125 from 150. V1.0.0.123: * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Now scales off a from a % AD)}}. * ** Cooldown adjusted to seconds from 12 at all levels. ** Stun duration adjusted to 1 second from . ** Pantheon will now attempt to attack the target after using Aegis of Zeonia. * ** Now does a better job of hitting targets on top of Pantheon. ** Base damage per hit increased to from . ** Scaling changed to a from % AD)}}. ** Now fires 3 strikes instead of 5. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 70 at all ranks. ** Channel duration reduced to seconds from . * now causes to critically strike for 150% of its total damage to enemies under 15% current health. * ** Jump channel time reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Land time reduced to seconds from 2. ** Edge damage increased to 50% from 33%. V1.0.0.122: * * Range reduced from global to 5500. V1.0.0.118: * ** Fixed a bug where casting from max range would sometimes fail to stun or damage the target (unrelated to terrain). V1.0.0.115: * ** Now shows an alternate run animation for Pantheon while active. V1.0.0.114: * ** Fixed a bug where it triggered after every 4 attacks, but every 5 spell casts (reduced casts required to 4). V1.0.0.111: * ** Now deals damage slower - it takes seconds longer to deal full damage. * ** Now has a small area near the center that deals full damage (previously it was impossible to deal full damage to any target). V1.0.0.109: * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.108: * ** Is now more visible to allies: *** The green circle that allies see now appears when Pantheon starts channeling. *** The red circle that enemies see still draws when he leaps into the air. V1.0.0.107: * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Damage ratio reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.106: * ** Now shows a counter as you build up charges. ** The damage threshold required to trigger the now increases with Pantheon's level. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Attack damage ratio increased to % from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to 150 from . V1.0.0.100: * Corrected a display error with Pantheon's auto attack and death recap. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99: * Fixed a typo in Pantheon's lore. V1.0.0.96: * Stats ** Base health increased to 520 from 505. ** Base armor increased to from . ** Health per level increased to 87 from 85. * ** Mana cost increased to 45 at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown modified to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ** Stun duration adjusted to seconds from 1.5. ** It now properly interacts with spell shields. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Scaling damage reduced to % from %. ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Will now apply smoother damage especially against large targets. ** Will now interact properly with spell shields. V1.0.0.94: * ** Attack damage scaling increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}}. ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't scaling with enough of your damage from items. * ** Damage scaling increased to % from ???. ** It will now properly double the damage of the entire ability against champions, rather than just doubling part of the damage. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage based upon your bonus damage. ** Fixed a bug where it procced cast effects with every tick. * ** Now breaks spell shields and is blocked by spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for an incorrect amount of time. * Pantheon will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . V1.0.0.86: * Reduced the summoner spell cooldown so that players can cast summoner spells right after Pantheon completes his . V1.0.0.85: * ** Added a new sound. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown on channel cancel reduced to 10 seconds from 25. ** Falling time reduced to seconds from 2. ** Fixed a bug that allowed Pantheon to cast summoner spells before landing. V1.0.0.83: * ** Is no longer castable while immobilized. * ** Fixed a minor tooltip typo. V1.0.0.75: * ** Fixed an issue that would cause it to not stun targets if you did not move as part of the skill. V1.0.0.72: Added. * (Innate) ** After attacking or casting spells 4 times, Pantheon will completely block the next normal attack that deals more than 40 damage to him. * (Q) ** Pantheon hurls his spear at an enemy unit, dealing attack damage and a percentage of his weapon damage. * (W) ** Pantheon leaps at an enemy champion, bashing them with his shield and stunning them. This also refreshes his Aegis Protection. * (E) ** Pantheon unleashes 5 swift strikes in front of him, dealing double damage to champions. Pantheon also becomes more aware of his enemy's vital spots, allowing him to always critically strike enemies at low health. * (Ultimate) ** Pantheon composes himself then leaps into the air to a location, striking all enemy units in the area and slowing them for 1 second. Enemies closer to the impact point take more damage. }} References cs:Pantheon/Příběh de:Pantheon/Background fr:Pantheon/Historique pl:Pantheon/historia sk:Pantheon/Background Category:Champion backgrounds